Punishment
by BellaHickenbottom
Summary: Cody knew he was in trouble for costing Randy the belt, and as soon as he got thrown out of the Rumble he had to go back and face The Viper. SLASH.


**This was blackmailed out of me by Nooks. Randy needs to punish Cody for costing him the WWE Championship at Royal Rumble. I don't know how good this is, never done anything like it but hopefully it's not too bad. Enjoy!**

Randy sat on the bench in his locker room, fuming over what Cody had done. He had told Ted that he didn't want help out there but apparently Ted didn't feel the need to tell Cody. If those two would've stopped fighting over who was going to win the Rumble then Randy would be a 7 time World Champion.

Randy looked up when he heard the door open, then scowled when he saw Cody walk in.

"Enjoy your 15 minutes of fame in the Rumble?"

"Listen Ran-"

"Don't!" Orton cut him off. "I don't want an explanation. There's been enough miscommunication tonight, it's time for punishment." Randy growled.

Cody took a step back before speaking. "What kind of punishment?"

"The brutal kind!" The Viper answered back without so much as blinking.

Cody knew he was going to be in trouble but he didn't know what Orton had planned for him.

"Lock the door Cody." Randy said calmly.

Cody wasn't about to argue with anything Randy said, in hopes that it might lessen the pain of whatever Randy had planned, so he quickly walked over to do as he was told.

"Good. Now go in my bag and grab my belt. The thick, leather one." Randy ordered.

Cody reluctantly grabbed the leather strap and handed it to The Legend Killer.

"Now, pull off your trunks and bend over the bench."

"But Randy?"

"Do as I say Cody!" Randy hollered in the younger man's face.

Cody slowly pulled off his trunks and hesitantly bent over. A loud snap echoed around the locker room when the belt made contact with Cody's backside. The second generation superstar whimpered but didn't scream, in fear of what Randy would do to him if he did. The leather belt came down hard again, and again, and again.

Randy looked down and saw the red welts beginning to form and smirked. This was only the start of the punishment his protégé would endure tonight.

As Randy continued to strike Cody, the pain started to ease and turn to pleasure for Cody, and Randy could tell.

"Oh, what's this Cody? You enjoying this? Does this turn you on? You're such a dirty little slut Cody."

"Randy please. I won't do it again! Just please help me out here." Cody pleaded.

"How do I know it won't happen again? Besides, this way the second part of my plan is so much easier" Randy gave Cody his trademark smirk before bringing the belt down yet again.

Cody looked up with fear in his eyes. " What do you mean second part of the plan?"

"You'll find out."

Randy pulled his own trunks down and discarded the belt. He stroked himself as he took another step towards Cody. Cody turned around and saw what Randy was planning and began to protest.

"Randy, I promise I'll never interfere in a match again unless I have your direct orders just please don't do this!!!"

"Too late for apologies Codeman, now bend over further and don't you DARE scream for help!" The Legend Killer growled with venom dripping off every word.

Cody turned back around and bent over, trying to tell himself it wouldn't be so bad.

Randy thrusted in fast and hard, with no preparation whatsoever.

Cody bit into his own arm to keep from screaming from the agonizing pain wracking through his body.

Randy didn't even allow Cody to adjust before he started at a hard pace, torturing Cody. Randy intentionally avoided Cody's prostate to make the punishment that much more cruel. Cody tried to move around and get Randy to help him out a little but it was hopeless.

As Randy continued to pound into Cody's helpless body, Cody began whimpering when the tears escaped his eyes and traveled down his cheeks. Soon, the thrusts weren't so painful thanks to blood being used as lubricant.

"Ran-Randy touch me please!" Cody begged.

"No" was the only answer he got in return as Randy grabbed Cody's hips and pushed in harder.

Cody winced and shut his eyes tight against the pain. He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle this.

Randy felt himself getting close and his hips began moving at a frantic pace. With a low growl, he released inside of Cody.

Randy pulled out and put his trunks back on.

"Randy, what about me?" Cody asked, his hard on causing him intense pain.

"Guess you'll have to go find Ted to help ya out. You knew you would be punished now don't ever let it happen again or the consequences will be even worse." Randy answered as he strolled out the door.

Cody dropped down on the floor and grabbed his cell phone, calling Ted and explaining the situation, silently promising himself never to double cross Randy again!


End file.
